Almost lover
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Tú crees que no sé lo que dirás, no eres buena en disimular. Ya sé que no era tu intención partir en dos este corazón. No tienes nada que explicar, sé que te espera alguien más. Que tengo que soltarte, ya lo sé. Que no soy tu destino. Que te pierdo y que ahora solo soy tu amigo. Regalo de consolación para LizethOdair.


_Hago esto en compensación por el final que le di a "Not everything" para LizethOdair. Espero y con esto sus ganas de ir a tirar huevos a mi casa disminuya (y deje de ser tan nena con ese asunto xD)._

 _Disclaimer: Nada mencionado en esta historia me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

 _AU donde Peeta no es programado en su modo muto._

 _Inspirado en la canción "Por última vez"._

 **.**

 **Almost lover**

 **.**

Peeta siempre se consideró una persona paciente y en caso de que alguien no le creyese podría hablarle de su situación. Estar enamorado de una chica que nunca imaginó que ella lo notase entre la multitud. Le habría gustado saber eso antes, tal vez las cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera. Supone que nunca lo sabrá.

Luego fueron escogidos para los juegos del hambre y cualquier barrera de lo desconocido entre ellos desapareció. No le gustaba mentir al respecto, pero tenía la esperanza de que Haymitch les sugeriera ser aliados. El tiempo que llevaba estando con Katniss más cerca que en cualquier ocasión había aprendido que le gustaba la soledad. Si su mentor se los sugería puede que ella aceptara.

Pero no lo hizo y él no fue lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo en voz alta.

Peeta se consideraba una persona, que después de pasar por dos ediciones de los juegos, era difícil que temiera de algo. Exceptuando a Katniss Everdeen. Temía a lo que no llegaba a comprender.

Quería acercarse a ella, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin asustarla. Y en vez de intentar buscar una solución prefirió a que el tiempo lo arreglara.

Nunca se arrepintió mas que nunca de eso.

Llegó el tercer vasallaje de los veinticinco y con ello un segundo beso que deseaba tanto repetir.

No era tonto. Sabía en que lugar se encontraba su relación con Katniss.

Y realmente pensó que ese beso en la playa era algo. Que ese beso los convertía en algo. Solo se engañó a si mismo. O tal vez si significó algo, pero ahora ya no importaba.

Deseaba en cada momento estar con Katniss. Siempre lo hizo sentir un poco egoísta. La prefería lejos antes que pasar el mismo infierno que él en las garras de Snow. Era inevitable extrañarla.

El rescate de los rebeldes del trece tuvo que ser confirmado por varias personas para poder creerlo.

— Ya estás a salvo, Peeta — dijo uno de los soldados.

Fue como un sueño estar en ese lugar. Comida tres veces al día, duchas, colchones... pero sobre todo ella. Katniss.

Fue la primera en ir a visitarlo. Por lo que le había contado una de las enfermeras habían tenido que sedarla para evitar que tomara sola su camino hasta el Capitolio, cosa que no se podían permitirse a mitad de un golpe de estado. Era demasiado valiosa para ponerla en un riesgo así. Peeta no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Las sospechas comenzaron a llegar en la tercera visita a su habitación en el hospital. Su reencuentro fue como cualquiera lo hubiera esperado. Lágrimas, abrazos, sonrisas, añoranza, amor... aunque no de la forma que él esperaba.

Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender en un principio era la cercanía de Finnick. Él la acompañaba a cada visita que Katniss le hacía.

— Me alegro de que estés con nosotros de nuevo, Peeta — dijo en una ocasión, con su clásica sonrisa juguetona—. Ya extrañaba tus panes.

No había atisbos de que él mintiera acerca de su regreso. Lo estaba, pero había algo más.

Quiso no tomarle tanta importancia al asunto. Finnick era un hombre que merecía ser feliz.

La noche en la que preguntó por Annie se convirtió en uno de los tres errores más grandes que le gusta decir que tuvo en su vida. Annie sí alcanzó a ser rescatada de su hogar antes de que comenzara todo el alboroto en la arena. Sin embargo, el aéreo deslizador en que fue transportada lo sabotearon varios agentes de la paz y personas que buscaban escapar al igual que ellos. Así que solo pudo volar unos pocos metros antes de estrellarse.

Su muerte fue una sorpresa devastadora para todos, pero mucho más para Finnick. Sigue sin comprender como pudo reponerse tan rápido. No era que le deseara el mal, pero tenía que recordar que algunas personas eran mejores para sobrellevar esas situaciones.

Peeta se consideraba muchas cosas, era consciente de sus cualidades y defectos. Pero algo que no era, y se alegraba de no serlo, un idiota.

Sabía que no podía ser el único que notaba la forma en la que Katnss parecía ocultar una sonrisa cuando Finnick decía uno de sus comentarios que lo distinguían. La forma en la que él la abrazaba por la cintura cuando salían de alguna habitación. Las noches en las que se quedaban en su lugar para no ser interrumpidos.

Preguntó a Haymitch, quien simplemente se sorprendió al principio pero que se recompuso rápidamente y evadió el tema en cada ocasión que lo sacaba.

Las respuestas vinieron de la última persona que pensó que se las daría. Gale.

Según contó él, Katniss y Finnick parecían ser cercanos desde el momento en que llegaron al trece. Como si su conexión no había tenido tiempo de darse. Habló de como él trató de darle fuerza cuando Katniss la perdía. Como ella nunca fue una persona paciente, esperar a que inicieram algo por rescatarlo la estresaba en mayor manera, así que comenzó a ir a terapia con él. Que sus brazos siempre estaban ahí para reconfortar se uno al otro cuando Annie o Peeta se aparecían entre sueños. Que todo eso comenzó a crear algo nuevo que ninguno esperaba, pero ahí estaba. Sus brazos un día dejaron de bastar, fue ahí donde sus labios comenzaron a funcionar. Y como dicen, eso era historia. Solo que no era el final, ellos seguían siendo algo. Y no había nada que el pudiera hacer.

A Peeta le dolía el hecho de pensar en realizar la pregunta, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Tú... tú los viste?

Sus labios nunca habían estado tan secos.

— Hay cosas que son tan claras que no necesitas confirmación.

Él siempre había pensando que la paciencia era la mejor arma contra Katniss. Que algún día ella se daría cuenta que son el uno para el otro. Ese fue el segundo mayor error de su vida.

Ella no necesitaba alguien que la esperara mil años, si no alguien que la empujara a hacer cosas que no creía que pudiera ser capaz de hacer o sentir.

— Ya lo sabes, ¿cierto? — preguntó Katniss. En esa ocasión Finnick no la acompañaba. Él sabía el porque. Tendrían una conversación que tan necesaria era. Para ambos.

Asintió con la cabeza.

— No quería que esto pasara... pero tampoco me arrepiento.

— Me alegro de escuchar eso — fue la sonrisa que más le costó en toda su vida—. De verdad lo hago. No tienes porque sentirte culpable.

Podía sentir el alivio de Katniss. Pensó por un segundo en ser egoísta, que después no importaría, que no cambiaría nada. Y ese fue su tercer gran error de su vida, dejarla ir. Curiosamente también era su primer gran error, no acercarse años atrás y alejarse de la oportunidad de ser algo.

Pero no fue ningún error para ellos. Lo que tenían era lo que la mayoría de las personas buscaban a lo largo de su vida. Peeta solo tendría que seguir buscando a pesar de ya haberlo encontrado.

— ¿Estarás bien? — la duda aun seguía ahí. La última duda que tendría.

— Lo estaré, algún día.


End file.
